Little Smirk
by Horlo246
Summary: Edward and Alice crushed her, but she picked up all the pieces and recreated herself with the help of her new family. Now she's better than ever. ONESHOT


**So I've had about 2/3 of this written for a long while… it was never meant to be published, but oh well!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I just like playing with the toys Stephine Meyers provided us with.**

* * *

><p>Edward wasn't at school today, and seeing as the sun wasn't out I had no idea why. Alice wasn't present either, in fact, only Rosalie was here, and I wasn't about to go over to her and ask what was going on. She made it obvious she'd rather ash herself than be nice to me in any way. So imagine my surprise when the ice queen herself walked up to me as I made my way to another empty table in the cafeteria.<p>

"Alice had a vision of something or another, and her and Edward went off to do something about it. Jasper's visiting some of his friends down south, and Emmett went with Carlisle and Esme to take care of something in Denali. I was forced to stay because apparently you can't take care of yourself. I was told to tell you they would be back later this afternoon and Edward will go visit you when he gets back." She all but snarled at me. Turning on her heels she walked away without another word.

By the end of the day I was tense with all the scenarios I had put in my head of what Edward and Alice could be taking care of, and decided that I would go over to the Cullen house. Esme and Carlisle had made it clear that I was welcome anytime and even gave me my own key. The Cullen house always calmed me so I thought 'hey, why not?'. Rosalie's car was nowhere to be seen when I pulled up to their driveway and I let out a huge sigh of relief; I didn't need the ice queen right now.

Unlocking the door, the first thing I heard were moans and groans. I was about to turn around and go home, thinking Emmett came back early.

"Oooo Edward, harder!" My eyes widened, and I could safely assume they're the size of saucers by now. Running up the stairs, because I had to check, I was assaulted by louder moans. Slamming the door to Edward's room open, I saw something I wish I didn't. There they were, my boyfriend and best friend, my, very much, married best friend fucking. Both looked towards the door when they heard the slam, and both wore nothing but a little smirk. No remorse, no guilt, just a cocky little smirk. I turned on my heels and ran downstairs; thankfully I didn't trip.

Rushing out I bumped straight into none other than Jasper. As he steadied me, I looked at him, really looked at him; I saw his scars, his past, his pain, and his almost nonexistent self-esteem. The tears poured down my face harder… for him, for me, because I wasn't the only one who was betrayed. Without thinking I gave Jasper the biggest hug I can manage, ignoring his confused face. Seeing the rest of the family file in after him I managed to stutter out an apology and an 'I got to go.'

Rushing to my ancient truck I made plans to leave everything behind, and just start fresh. I had already gotten my GED and all I had to do was tell the office I was leaving earlier than planned. I could tell Charlie I wanted to travel a little bit before I moved onto the next part of my life, he would understand. I had already quit at Newton's Sporting in anticipation of graduation.

Two weeks later I was in a motel in the middle of Bumfuck, Iowa, see during those two weeks I thought if I was going to leave everything behind, it included the old me. I had quickly let the language I had developed from Jacob become a part of my vocabulary. I became sarcastic, and I wasn't afraid of anything anymore, not death or speaking my mind. I had nothing left to loose. Unfortunately, I didn't have the extra money to create a new style, so I was stuck with my jeans and hoodie look.

"Aww look at little Bella. All alone... where's your precious Eddie?" There was one thing I didn't take into account. Victoria. She had caught up with me. I buried my fear, and just smirked instead.

"Little Eddikins was too much of a pussy to fuck me, so he fucked Pixie Slut Alice instead."

"Such a shame, death for nothing. It's just too bad." Right as she clamped her jaw down on my neck a husky voice reached me ear.

"Who's your friend Vicky? We both know she's not a meal." Before I knew it, Victoria was removed from my neck, and I was being bitten at all the vital pulse points.

Soon enough, the burning I've heard so much about began, but I enjoyed it. I embraced it. This is the beginning of Izzy, Bella is dead.

The first thing I saw when I awoke to my new life was a pair of bright red eyes.

"Welcome to vampirism." She said with a smirk.

With that I met my sire, best friend, and sister. Over the next year we worked on my control and fine-tuning of my talents. She also bought me a ton of new clothes, and we have a very similar style.

After I had gotten enough control to not crush the pen, I immediately sent hand written letters to most of the Cullen family. I apologized to both of my adoptive parents, explaining that even though I'm no longer a part of their family, if they ever need anything all they needed to do is send me a e-mail. I told Emmett, my big brother, how much he meant to me, and how I'm sorry I had to leave, but not that I left. Rosalie, well I told her how I don't blame her for hating me, I hate my old self too. Last but not least Jasper; I told him exactly why I left, and how I'm not expecting him to believe me, but I just needed to tell him. I sent each letter in a different envelope, without a return address. I included my key to their house in the envelope addressed to Carlisle.

That was two years ago. This is now. We were now getting ready to go on stage and sing our hearts out.

"Izzy, Char, you got vamps in the audience." Peter, Char's mate said as he walked up to us. He also happens to be our manager and occasional bassist or drummer.

"Really? Not often we have vamps, we know them?" Char asked as she leaned up to kiss him on the jaw.

"Actually yes," I couldn't help but notice him glance at me before returning his attention to his mate, choosing to give her a peck on the lips back instead of his normal temple or forehead kiss. "Cullens." I giggled, the plans already starting to form in me head.

"You thinking we do Little Smirk at some point tonight and dedicate it to the cheaters?" Char asked, she's always known what's on my mind.

"Yeah, I just hope Jasper figured how much of cheating skankbag his wife is." I replied.

"I'd like to think my brother's a smart guy, but then again all that animal blood may have made him a stupid motherfucker." Peter added.

"Izzy and Char to stage."

Throughout the concert I could feel the Cullens looking at me, finally taking a glance at them I almost laughed. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were standing as far away from Edward, Alice and a vampire that looked eerily similar to Lauren Mallory as physically possible. It seems Jazzy is still smart, if only a little bit.

As the concert came to an end, I got ready to dedicate my song.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, all you little monsters out there tonight, I'm sure most if not all of you know someone who can relate to our last song of the night, I know I can. It's one of the first songs I wrote, it's definitely still one of my favorites, and I'd like to dedicate it to a guy named Edward and a girl named Alice, I hope you enjoy it. Sing along if you know the lyrics, here's Little Smirk!"

_If heaven is a place where the angels go,_  
><em>Well then I've got a story to tell,<em>  
><em>If heaven is a place where the angels go,<em>  
><em>Then I guess you're going straight to hell!<em>

As I sang the first part I could hear the commotion in the crowd as they wondered who Edward and Alice were. My fans knew I had a habit of dedicating songs once in a while, but they were usually all positive. I have never in my career dedicated or even talked much about this song.

As Peter started playing I couldn't help but smirk and start jumping around with Char. With how the beginning is you would never expect this song to be so fun.

_Don't wanna leave you now or never,_  
><em>Cause we're perfect together,<em>  
><em>Never wanna be apart,<em>  
><em>Dared to take on the simple life.<em>

_There was trouble for us when I came home early,_  
><em>Never would expect to see this,<em>  
><em>It's fair to say I could not believe my eyes,<em>  
><em>You cracked a smile but had nothing to say,<em>  
><em>So I made a list of how you're going to pay!<em>

Char started singing the chorus with me like she always did.

_I Locked you out,_  
><em>Left you naked in the front yard,<em>  
><em>Burned all of your clothes,<em>  
><em>Having nothing can be really hard,<em>  
><em>Now I'm on the run,<em>  
><em>I'd do it all again,<em>  
><em>So Catch me if you can,<em>  
><em>Cause, I took your car,<em>  
><em>With your baby in the back seat,<em>  
><em>Wrecked your credit card, you're in debt to a deadbeat,<em>  
><em>Baby now you know how much it hurts,<em>  
><em>When I caught you in the act wearing nothing but a Little Smirk!<em>

_Now I feel better,_  
><em>But its hard to forget,<em>  
><em>I never think of looking back,<em>  
><em>Cause time has no meaning when your free,<em>  
><em>This is what you get,<em>  
><em>(Karma bitch,)<em>  
><em>Now I see who you really are,<em>  
><em>Cause happiness is the best revenge,<em>  
><em>But caught red handed with a grin on your face,<em>  
><em>Didn't think you'd be easy to replace!<em>

I couldn't help but giggle a little bit as Char growled 'Karma bitch' into the mic, that was never a part of the song, but when we recorded the studio version she added it and both our producer and Peter thought it sounded amazing, so we kept it.

_I Locked you out,_  
><em>Left you naked in the front yard,<em>  
><em>Burned all of your clothes,<em>  
><em>Having nothing can be really hard,<em>  
><em>Now I'm on the run,<em>  
><em>I'd do it all again,<em>  
><em>So Catch me if you can,<em>  
><em>Cause, I took your car,<em>  
><em>With your baby in the back seat,<em>  
><em>Wrecked your credit card, you're in debt to a deadbeat,<em>  
><em>Baby now you know how much it hurts,<em>  
><em>When I caught you in the act wearing nothing but a Little Smirk!<em>

_Again and again and again and again and e-yeah..._

As Char sang the next verse I danced around and blew a kiss in Jasper and Emmett's general direction.

_If heaven is a place where the angels go,_  
><em>Well then I've got a story to tell,<em>  
><em>If heaven is a place where the angels go,<em>  
><em>Then I know I'm going straight to hell!<em>

_I Locked you out,_  
><em>Left you naked in the front yard,<em>  
><em>Burned all of your clothes,<em>  
><em>Having nothing can be really hard,<em>  
><em>Now I'm on the run,<em>  
><em>I'd do it all again,<em>  
><em>So Catch me if you can,<em>  
><em>Cause, I took your car,<em>  
><em>With your baby in the back seat,<em>  
><em>Wrecked your credit card, you're in debt to a deadbeat,<em>  
><em>Baby now you know how much it hurts,<em>  
><em>When I caught you in the act wearing nothing but a Little Smirk!<em>

_Wearing nothing but a Little Smirk!_

We finished with the usual bang of pyrotechnics, and I saw the Cullens flinch back from the fire. Edward and Alice were in shock that we would dedicate such a song to them, but as soon as we got back stage Char and I burst out in laughter, clutching our stomachs and leaning against each other for support.

The door to the backstage slammed open to reveal a pissed off Edward and Alice, and honestly they looked like pissed off kittens. It looks wrong and is completely harmless. Our security rushed to surround us but we just waved them off. Peter had already taken his place in front of both Char and myself.

"Can we help you?" I asked as I stepped up next to Peter and Char did the same thing on his other side.

"Why did you dedicate that song to us, you little whore!" Alice screeched. I just laughed.

"Well you're a self absorbed little thing aren't you? Who said you were the one I dedicated it to? There are plenty of people in this world named Alice, you aren't the only one." I stated calmly.

"So it wasn't dedicated to us?" Edward asked. Clueless little fuck.

"I never said that." I replied with a smirk.

"You bitch!" The pixie screamed as she lunged at me. I just grabbed her neck and threw her in the general direction of our head of security, shaking my head.

"If you know what's good for you I suggest you stay over there, Pixie." I didn't even give her the respect of looking at her while I spoke to her. Thankfully, she listened, as much as I hate her now, she was still once my best friend.

"Now that that's taken care of. You three may stay, I've missed you." I said with a small smile pointing to Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. "You three, however, need to get the fuck out before I make you." I said, pointing at Pixie Slut, Eddy and his new bitch. After they left, muttering under their breath the entire time, I turned towards the vampires I still consider my family.

"So, how's unlife been treating you?" I asked with a quirky smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so incase you haven't noticed this whole story is based off of the song Little Smirk by Theory of a Deadman. If you like rock you should definitely check them out. <strong>

**R&R please! They make me happy.**

**As Always, Jay**


End file.
